new vampire in town
by speedgain
Summary: Naruto is Issa shusen's long lost son maybe some lemons in future if the policy changes and bad language rated m for safety
1. prologue

Prologue: Fourth Great Shinobi War

The Fourth Great Shinobi War is raging on without Naruto even being aware of the fact that his world is at war to protect him and Killer Bee! He's unaware because of his training to control the Nine Tailed Demon Fox's massive amount of chakra on an uninhabited island.

He only realized that the war was going on when he sensed great amounts of chakra clash against other equally strong amounts of chakra. What really got him confused was that he sensed the chakra of two of the members of the Akatsuki that he personally killed with his own two hands. He knew that they were dead.

When he got to the boundary of the island, he leaped. He crashed into a barrier, which he soon discovered was meant to keep him there., which could have only meant that the whole war was to capture the tailed beasts that were sealed in him and Killer Bee. Their villages didn't want to risk using their power because that would make it easier for their opponents to capture them.

_This barrier can't hold me here long! I will smash it and join the war to prevent my friends from dying. That's a promise!_ Naruto thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: shocking decision

_Now how to bring down this barrier… well I guess it's the perfect target to test my new tailed-beast bomb-rasengan technique,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto powered up the technique and launched it. It made contact, but it didn't leave so much as a scratch.

"_What the hell?_ I know that attack's not weak! How the hell is the barrier still holding?" Naruto shouted.

"That's simple. They expected an attack like that. After all, I designed this barrier to hold the tailed demons, so it must be some kind self-regenerating, powerful barrier. By my guess, there's at least twenty sages needed to maintain such a barrier. It's almost a shame we're going to bust it open," Bee exclaimed.

"So how exactly are we gonna bust this barrier?" Naruto asked.

"That's easy; we attack at the exact same time. My Sero combined with your Rasangan—that'll smash the barrier, for sure. Don't worry," Killer Bee replied.

The two combined their techniques and, just as predicted, the barrier fell like it was nothing. But Killer Bee was worried about one thing—what the hell he was going to say when he bumped into his brother, the Raikage, since he knew about the war and was ordered to stay on the island and keep Naruto there. Through all of this, Killer Bee was supposed to be training him because the whole war was to prevent either of the two jinchuriki from falling into the clutches of the Akatsuki. If they did fall into the Akatsuki's hands, it would spell the end of the world. No force was able stop the jyubii, the ten-tailed fusion of all the tailed beasts combined, whose body is claimed to be the moon itself!

On their way to the battleground, the two bumped into the two people that they least wanted to run into. Both the Raikage and the Hokage were bad news for the pair, it wasn't as if they could just fight them. The two were their superiors, but they weren't about to let their friends throw their lives away for them, so the jinchuriki knew that they had to fight them and win without hurting them too much—just enough to make it impossible to follow them.

"What the hell are you two doing off the island and, _Bee_, stop looking at the Hokage's breasts!" the Raikage screamed.

"Naruto, you better get back to that island unless you want me to make you cry," The Hokage warned.

"First thing's first. You asked me to train Naruto and I have. He has full control of the Nine Tails now. The next stage of his training is developing a new attack using the tailed beast's power. To fully master it is to use it in battle, so that's where we are going. About the staring at the Hokage's boobs… They're the size of blue whales! I just can't take my eyes of them," Killer Bee explained.

"Pervert! As for me, I am going to fight this war alone. I won't let a single person die to defend me when I'm capable of defending myself. Grandma, with all due respect to your position as Hokage, you're in my way, so move it or lose it!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay one of you two has just gained my respect and the other has completely lost it. I think it's pretty obvious who's who so I won't go into detail. I apologize since I have to force you back to the island, Naruto, even though you gained my respect I can't risk your capture so if you want to go any further you will have to go through us!" the Raikage explained.

With everything said, the four prepared to battle it out, but nobody truly fought with any heart. Nobody wanted anyone getting hurt. It was a fight for dominance and nothing else. The fight started with the Raikage charging up his body with lightning and preparing to rush Bee. The Hokage leaped into the air, planning a giving an earth-shattering Heaven's Kick of Pain, but Naruto and Bee were ready for the two. Naruto quickly used twenty shadow clones to subdue the Hokage while Bee used the great sword Samehada to absorb the Raikage's lightning, leaving the Kages helpless, knowing they would have to retreat to HQ.

A bat appeared and said, "This fight was decided in 75 seconds dechu!"

"What the hell is that bat and how could it talk?" the Hokage asked.

"It's about time I get my own narrator!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't we need to get going, Naruto? Your friends are still dying you know!" Bee reminded Naruto.

"Right! Let's get going then and kick some Akatsuki butt!" Naruto announced.

It took about half an hour to arrive. When Naruto and Bee arrived at the scene, Naruto was relieved to see that none of his friends had been killed because of their high-level skills as shinobi. However, a lot of lower class shinobi had died in the fight.

It took some time, but Naruto thought of a plan that would end the war instantly without his capture or any death whatsoever. For it to work, he would need to be face to face with Madara, the leader of the Akatsuki. But finding him would prove a task. He would have to go unseen for his plan to work.

Sneaking around was one of the hardest things Naruto had ever done. He found it next to impossible to watch his friends fight and not be able to help them, but it had to be done if he was to fight. The most likely thing to happen would be his capture. That would be bad for both him and the world. It was highly likely he wouldn't survive the extraction process, and he was one of the two last keys needed for world domination!

Finally Naruto found Madara, so he revealed himself and offered Madara an ultimatum.

"You can continue this war but you will never see me again. I will disappear and never be seen again and will cut my connections completely with the ninja world. I will not know what happens here and they won't know what happens to me. No communication whatsoever! But I might stay if you forfeit this war now. This will certainly present you with a chance to catch me," Naruto said as he burst into smoke.

_Damn kid, knowing that appearing in front me would have made it easy to capture him. To protect himself, he used a shadow clone bastard! Well he got one thing right—this war means nothing anymore since I can't twist him using the destruction as bait anymore. He's definitely gotten smarter since he found a way to end this war peacefully. It won't last long. The only way peace can remain is through my plan: Eye of the Moon— mass world hypnosis,_ Madara thought to himself.

"Zetsu, withdraw. This war's now pointless. We need to start searching for the jinchuriki out of the ninja world. Our search area must be vast. Since the ninja world is only in Japan, we have to extend our search over entire continents. It could take years… Damn, damn,_ damn_!" Madara kept cursing for what seemed like hours.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: weird reunion

_I have been one the run for two months I've had hardly anything to eat and next to no sleep at this rate I will die of exhaustion soon this situation will be the same as if the akatsuki caught me since if I die the kyubii will be released. _Naruto thought to himself

Naruto kept running until he came to a tunnel when he stepped inside he noticed that the tunnel was the weirdest place he has ever seen as the best way to describe it was the fact that it was of the likeliness of an aurora which a. only is seen in the arctic b. it happens in the sky and is impossible to create through jutsu so using that logic it's probably impossible to create through technology when he got out of the tunnel he was in a land full of snow!

"WHAT THE HELL I WENT THROUGH THE TUNNEL AND NOW IT LIKE I'm ON A DIFFERENT WORLD" naruto yelled in frustration

Naruto looked around his location seeing nothing but bare wintery tundra except a road that seemed to have someone taking care of it and at the end of the road there was a gigantic middle age looking castle that looked at least 5 miles away from where naruto was standing.

_Since the road looks like it's been looked after it's safe to say that someone lives in the castle since there seems to be no other settlements anywhere nearby and in my current condition I need some sustenance soon or I'll perish from starvation! So I hope whoever lives there has ramen_. Naruto thought dreamingly

So naruto started his way down the path after about 5 minutes of walking a swarm of bats attacked him!

"What the hell where the fuck did all these bats come from well let's hope a chakra flare will scare them off" Naruto said calmly

Naruto started to release some of the kyubii's energy in an attempt to scare the bats away

"That power it's it's that can't be he's only an inferior human who could he have such a power run away now" ko ordered the other bats

"That lucky well now there are no more obstacles I'll make my way to the castle and hopefully sanctuary" naruto said out loud even thought there was no one around

In about 20 minutes he arrived at the castle but the drawbridge was up so he couldn't get across and there was at least a 3 mile deep canyon surrounding the castle the drawbridge being the only way across

"I have come too far to fail now I will get across no matter what even if I die afterwards!" naruto said with a burning determination

Naruto summoned a shuriken a managed to sever the rope that held the drawbridge up he quickly ran across the bridge hoping that whoever owned the castle hadn't noticed when he knocked on the front door it remained silent for approximately 2 minutes before it opened by itself!

_This is just plain creepy since_ _when did doors open themselves without electricity since it obvious by the layout of the castle that it's not connect to any power lines so how did the doors open themselves. _Naruto thought to himself as he entered the extremely creepy castle.

As soon as naruto crossed the threshold the doors sealed themselves instantly as if out of instinct naruto tried to open the doors and found that they were locked tightly. "Well I guess that means I have to press forward now." said as he started to explore the castle

After 20 minutes of exploring naruto started to think that the castle was uninhabited until he sensed a powerful being behind a door he gulped as he opened the door to check who it was.

After he had opened he noticed that the room was pitch black so he decided that it would be better if he entered the room when he entered he yelled "Is anyone here?"

"Do you know what I do to trespassers" a figure covered In shadow asked

"No, but forgive me I have been on the run from a dangerous organization that intends to kidnap me for some reason unknown." Naruto answered masterfully withholding a major part of the truth.

"This is not my problem and your nothing but a pathetic human that trespassing on my property and I kill whatever enters my domain uninvited" the man said as he swiped his hand and the room was suddenly completely lit with a thousand candles! The man figure was of a 25 year old man with long silver hair and red slited eyes

"Why the hell do you threaten me I only told you that I am a victim on the run and you take to it as if I have bad intentions?" Naruto yelled

"it's because your human and among all the race on this planet I hate humans the most, because of their closed and foolish minds as well as their greed and the fact that they would abandon their friends to save themselves which is completely despicable so prepare to meet your doom!" the man announced

"I don't quite understand what you're saying but I am not about to stand still and let you kill me without a fight!" naruto yelled

"A human with a fighter's soul interesting I would have thought you would have tried to run by now" the man said slightly impressed

At this naruto charged at the man but before he could even get close the man with the silver hair and slitted eyes swiped his hand in the air and naruto went flying at least twenty meters and hit the wall and left an indentation in the wall where he hit and fell down!

"Dead already, I would have expected more from who spoke like you did" the man said as if he had expected the result

"This isn't over not by a long shot I am not going down that easily." Naruto said as his eyes went red and they became slitted as his nails turned into claws and he started to resemble a fox.

"So you hid some power but do you think that will save you, face it you're doomed you don't stand a chance" the man said

"Shut up I will not die here, sorry wrong I can't die her there are too many people relying on me for me to just roll over and die here!" naruto screamed as he started to form a ball of crimson energy in his hand.

"That technique who taught you it because there are only two people in this world who know it and none of them would teach it to scum like you!" the man said

"like hell I will tell you who told me it and also there are now more than two who know it there are now 3 people alive who know it and two who are dead and one died sixteen years ago the other 4 months ago!" Naruto told him

"And that energy where did you get it, because it resembles the energies of the nine tails" the man asked

"As I said stop asking question and fight already" naruto yelled

"At least answer this question before we start what's your name kid" the man asked him not really expecting an answer

"My name is naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the son of the great forth Hokage and hero of the hidden leaf." Naruto exclaimed

"One question do you want rid of the kyubii or not" the man asked

"What do you mean, why are you offering to help me" naruto asked as if the man was crazy

"sorry how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Issa Shusen one of the three hades kings, also sorry for not recognizing you it's just I never expected to see you here and about how I know about the kyubii in you, I know about it cause I was the one to seal it in you" Issa answered

"Then you know releasing it would kill me and also it was my dad who sacrificed his life to seal that cursed fox in me!" naruto answered

"Normally yes but if I was to awaken your true nature I sealed when you were born you could survive the extraction process with no problem and about the second part Minato Namikaze was an alias I developed as I sealed my true nature which also weakened me to seal that fox in you I needed to use the seal that sealed my abilities to be the seal in you for the kyubii" Issa answered

"You put me through all that suffering for nothing, and when you said my true nature what did you mean?" naruto asked

"That's simple you and all your sisters and me are vampires I sealed your nature so you could live your childhood happily in the konoha" Issa answered

"Sisters I have no sisters or do I" naruto asked more confused than anything else as he questioned who he really was.

"Sorry I never left you any clues as to this so do you want to be who you really are or not" Issa asked

"Sure, but if I don't like you can reverse it right" naruto asked seeking reassurance

"Sorry but the kind of seal that totally remove vampiric qualities can only be applied at birth, i would only be able to create a hollow image of humanity for you but you would still feel the thirst that all vampires feel." Issa explained

"Ok I'll except being a vampire to get rid of that cursed fox" naruto said

"Then follow me to the room required for the procedure." Issa told naruto


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A whole new world of opportunity

Naruto followed Issa into a room that looked like the room that Gaara was taken to by the Akatsuki, first Issa rummaged around and produced a vial of grey liquid and told naruto to drink it he explained that it would remove the vampiric seal inside him and his vampire powers would flow back to what they should have been.

After naruto drank the potion he started to feel faint for approximately 3 minutes but after that the faintness was replaced with a thirst like no other he felt like he would die from it!

"What the hell is this thirst I feel like I'm gonna die!" naruto screamed

"It's natural you're a vampire who has never fed on what sustains us and your 16 so can you really be surprised by the severity of the thirst, personally I expected it to be a lot worse than it is so count yourself lucky, I'll give you some blood from the cooler if you'll follow me." Issa explained

When the pair arrived at the cooler naruto was surprised to see how many pint bags of blood there was Issa tossed naruto a bag and offered him a cup as well but before he could get the cup naruto had already downed the bag and was asking for seconds.

"I heard you had the appetite but I wasn't expecting you to take so easily to blood since you've been living as a human but that's good because at least you won't starve yourself like some stupid vampires do but you don't need as much blood as the amount of food you had also just blood isn't enough you will also need normal food as well so you won't have to say good bye to your ramen that I hear you love so much." Issa told Naruto as Issa gave another bag to naruto

"By the way when will you get rid of that stupid fox I'm asking because he gives me headaches real frequent that it's not even funny!" Naruto said

"Well it's best you're at full strength so that there's no risk to your life first so once you've rid yourself of your thirst the we'll remove the kyubii but you've been really underestimating that fox he's not weak and if he put up a fight not wanting to leave you there might be some complications." Issa explained

"I see so when I'm done drinking you'll remove that cursed fox right? But one question, how long will it take to remove the fox? hopefully not to long cause it takes the akatsuki a couple of days which could be problematic so please tell me that it'll take less time." Naruto looked hopeful

"it will take me a couple of minutes so don't worry but afterwards I suggest you drink a lot of blood to recover from the shock since you've lived as a jinchuriki for so long it'll take a while getting used to not having that demon around but there's one more thing I don't recommend you ever returning to the konoha since you're a vampire now you might be hated again since we drink human blood even though we could substitute blood with tomato juice, also I am wanting you to attend a school that will teach you how to act like a human and not on instinct." Issa explained

"Did you forget I've been living with humans forever and a half hell I even thought I was human until I met you which was only a couple of hours ago so why would I have to go to a school that teaches me how to get along with humans and don't forget I only trusted you because your my father if you weren't there would be no way in hell I would have trusted you and probably would have destroyed you thinking you were in league with the Akatsuki!" Naruto explained

"Listen all this doesn't matter right now all that matters now is removing the Bijou from you correct?" Issa asked

"Well that's correct. Wait a sec if you're alive does that mean I have relatives that I don't know about?" naruto asked

"Yes, you have four sisters two which are currently attending the school I mentioned previously." Issa replied

"Shall we begin?" Issa asked

"Sure" naruto responded

Just as promised Issa removed the fox with no difficulty and sealed it in a orb which afterwards he gave to naruto.

"Here I thought you might want it since it was inside of you for a long time." Issa said

"No not really, in fact I never want to see that fox ever again so can't we just destroy it?" Naruto asked

"Sorry that fox is too strong to be destroyed so I'll just keep the orb which is this fox's new prison in the dungeon, and don't worry about the akatsuki they might hunt you but once they realize that your fox like features are gone they'll stop hunting you and start looking for the fox elsewhere or try and capture you and find out that it's no longer in you both ways there technique won't hurt you since their goal isn't in you anymore so effectively the akatsuki aren't your problem anymore." Issa said

"What about the school you were taking about will I have to start from the beginning or second class or what" naruto asked

"well the school has three grades first is freshmen, then there's second year, then there's senior, you will be enrolled as a second year like my middle daughter Akashiya Moka but you'll probably meet my youngest daughter and the trouble maker of the family Kokoa Shusen who's a freshmen try not to get in a fight with her please cause I think with your ninja training you might be as strong as I am which means you'll be several hundred times stronger than those two by the way my technique did you find a way to complete it cause I have been trying for years to complete it but it seems impossible."

"Are you talking about Rasangan yeah I completed it, its completed form is wind style Rasanshuriken but It's too powerful it's an instant kill technique cause once it hits it explodes and breaks into billions upon billions of needles of wind which just lacerates and destroys every part of the person that it hits!" naruto explained

"Well if that's the case you can't use it at close range because it hurts the user even if it's just the hand it would destroy the user's ability to use Ninjitsu but vampires would heal from it so it must be ranged for a human to use it correct?" Issa asked

"Yes, that's right but about the school I'll go but first I would like to give a final goodbye to the Hokage and my friends in konoha ok" naruto asked

"No problem as long as you realize you can't stay no matter what the Hokage says also now who's the Hokage now just out of interest?" Issa asked

"Tsunade, and don't worry I won't stay I promise but me leaving after that might make me a missing nin so hunter shinobi and ANBU might chase me!"

"I see one of the three legendary Sannin I see, by the way how is Jiraiya doing? I would like to know how my old sensei is doing." Issa said

"Well he was killed by the leader of the Akatsuki Pain but you're too late to take revenge since I already took revenge for my sensei who just happens to be your sensei too." naruto said

"I see, well at least it was some from the family who got our sensei's revenge and about the chance of you becoming a missing nin don't worry where you're going the will never find you and will forget about you before you leave there." Issa said

"Well see ya later I'm of for the village hidden in the leaves ok." Naruto said as he left

Naruto quickly started running but surprised himself seeing who much faster he had become and within a couple of days he arrived at the front gate of the konoha and at the sight naruto beamed happy that the reconstruction had been completely finished when he arrived the guard asked him without looking at him What your business

"I'm here to see my friends is that ok" Naruto answered

The guard was shocked to hear Naruto's voice and said "what's the hero of the hidden leaf doing here and aren't you supposed to be hiding cause the war is still raging you know" the guard answered

"As I said I'm here to see my friends." naruto responded

Well your friends are busy fighting for your and bees protection or did you forget" the guard sneered

"Tell me where so I can help them and don't worry about the kyubii that's dealt with as in I'm not a jinchuriki anymore" Naruto explained

"What happened to the Kyubii then, and why are your eyes slitted" the guard asked

"Well my eyes are slitted so I could survive the extraction of the kyubii and the kyubii is locked in a dungeon in a place that's guarded by a very powerful friend of mine" Naruto

"I see well then I don't mind the main base is in the land of lightning the Hokage will tell you where your friends are" the guard told him

So Naruto rocketed full speed towards the land of lightning leaving the guard blinking seeing how fast naruto was running or really It looked to an average eye like he just vanished since he was moving at such a speed

He arrived in about twenty minutes and went directly to the allied shinobi forces HQ and asked to speak to the Hokage when the guards realized who they were speaking to the Hokage was summoned instantly

"So you come to apologize for fighting me you little brat?" Tsunade asked

"No, not really I am just coming to see my friends and to say that the kyubii has been dealt with." Naruto replied

"Come quick I think the kyubii been captured and they revived naruto to attack us using the impure world resurrection jutsu, and if that's so were in trouble cause naruto is unbelievably strong." Tsunade said as she summoned hundreds of guards

Naruto burst into a fit of laughter and responded "Don't worry it wasn't the akatsuki who removed the kyubii and I survived the extraction but I don't want to explain why I survived the extraction I just want to see my friends now so I can say goodbye forever since I'm leaving this world forever and when I say this world I mean leave the shinobi world not the actual planet." Naruto explained

"And you expect me to let you leave without a fight!" Tsunade said

"No, not really but the truth is you can't stop me and after I leave you will never see me again same as when the fourth left!" Naruto smiled as he dropped a nuclear bomb

"What impossible the fourth's dead he didn't leave" Tsunade said

"Really then how did he remove the kyubii from me then" Naruto sneered

"So the fourth's still alive and you're going to live with him since you're his son is that correct?" Tsunade asked

"Not really first I have to go to some lame school for two years but after that I might come back or just do something fun." Naruto announced

"I see I will summon your friends here for your farewell, please wait about 20 minutes for them to arrive." Tsunade told him

20 minutes later

Naruto's friends entered the room that naruto was in happy that he was no longer a target of the Akatsuki

"So I heard your greatest burden been lifted." Neji Hyuuga said

"Well that's right that cursed fox is gone!" naruto responded

"Well I can expect you to help protect bee now can't I." Sakura asked

"Sorry I'm here to say goodbye I won't be staying here long an when I leave I won't ever come back but my situation not the same as Sasuke since I have no real plans against the konoha it's that I don't belong here anymore that's all!" naruto explained

_I will place a flash marker on naruto so that I can teleport to him as soon as he's far enough so that no one else will know_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Well I need to get going now got a long distance to travel so goodbye thank you all for being my friends I will not forget a single one of you that's a promise." Naruto said as he was crying

Sakura got up and gave naruto a hug and In the middle of the hug she placed the flash marker on his back. _I did it now naruto can't stop me following him. _Sakura thought to herself with a smile.

_Poor girl did she think she could place a flash seal on me that easily I'll remove it and place it on a tree nearby so she doesn't have far to go to HQ. _Naruto thought to himself


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In Darkness we gather

Naruto upon arrival to castle Shusen was told to make himself presentable for the vampire nobles to be introduced as count Shusen oldest son. Naruto of Corse had no idea what that meant since he never went to anything formal such as a ball ETC.

Eventually Naruto managed the seemingly impossible task of pulling himself together which ended in a black tuxedo an orange red stripped tie with a fox pin across it white shirt underneath the tuxedo and a pair of black trousers.

When Naruto was ready he showed himself to the count who was impressed at how well he dressed up since Akua needed help with dressing herself formally and Naruto came from just as rougher background as Akua. "I can't wait to see your true fighting skills cause if there anywhere near Akua's you would make me proud to be your father, of course since you and Akua come from similar backgrounds i believe she be best to test your skills." Issa Shusen explained. Little did Naruto know that by testing he meant a fight that would seem to be to the death?

When it came to the introduction ball many nobles were interested in Naruto and trying to get the count to arrange a marriage between him and one of their daughters. Because males were rare since vampires mostly gave birth to females but also because he was son to Issa Shusen third most powerful vampire ever. Plus he's the vampire the most powerful vampire currently in hopes that he would almost be as strong as him.

Naruto was surprised at how badly people wanted him and he thought to himself _I wish I found out what I was before cause man it's amazing here I'm like a celebrity whereas back in Konoha I saved countless times and I'm barely recognize. _Issa pulled Naruto aside and told him he had several surprises for him.

The first surprise was that all his sisters were there, even Akua and Kahlua took leave from fairytale to attend the ball but the second surprise was about to happen first Issa called both Akua and Naruto to the center of the hall Naruto expected a brother sister dance or something but what it really is he would never have guessed. "Naruto, Akua kill each other" Issa shouted.

The second he called that Naruto smirked realizing how stupid he was being that he thought it would be a brother daughter dance since they are vampires but then again he loved to fight it's the killing he wasn't too keen on. He quickly made a shadow clone standing on the ceiling and used substitution Jutsu to replace himself with the clone what which nobody noticed.

As Akua charged to attack Naruto (Shadow clone) he disappeared in a flash of yellow light and appeared behind Akua and hit her in the back with a low charged Rasengan in the precise location to knock her out cold. Afterwards Naruto dissipated the clone and jumped of the ceiling and landed gracefully next to Akua.

Everybody was shocked

Akua the black demon of the mafia and commander of fairytale beaten easily

Naruto bursting into smoke then next thing standing on the ceiling

Jumping of the ceiling which was 50meters off the ground and landing gracefully and unharmed

Naruto wasn't about to kill his sister after just meeting no matter what was expected but he was going to feint a lethal strike slowly giving the count a chance to call it off.

Just as his hand was about a millimeter from her head the count said. "Well-done you've proven yourself no need to continue."

Naruto was relieved that his father wasn't as much of a monster as he thought but still if he was a little worried why trick us in the first place by telling us to kill one another.

Naruto bid the crowd goodnight and went to his room thinking back on his choice _am I gonna become a monster like dad. Maybe… I'm already one since I drink blood?_ No I held on to my humanity since I wouldn't kill my sister or would i… maybe somewhere deep in my mind I would have done the deed?

Naruto thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door "brother sorry to bother you but do you mind letting me in I want to talk to you about something." Akua asked him from behind the door sure she could have easily sliced the door in half using Jigen-tou but that would be rude.

"Sure just thinking about something come in." was Naruto reply

"listen I was wondering If you have any plans for work or something… because fairytale would want a being such as you to be a commander since your better than I am and I'm one of the best commanders in the organization." Akua asked

"Maybe… but before I decide just what are fairytale's goals, ambitions, and methods?" Naruto asked

"Are biggest goal is shared but the rest depends on each commander, the biggest ambition is freeing Youkai from human oppression, which probably end in war between us and the humans." Akua explained

"The village I used to live in does it include them or not?" Naruto asked

"I don't see why that matters but likelihood is that it will include them if they oppose us but there not regular humans are they, I guess they could even be classified as Youkai since they got control over chakra. But I am shocked that you want to defend especially how you were treated I expected you to hate humans as much as me if not more." Akua responded

"Well I guess they grow on you and about your analysis I'll respond to it with one of the sayings they teach us at ninja academy "some humans are more evil than the most evil devil, where as some devils are kinder than the kindest human." So I guess it goes both ways." Naruto explained

"I'll give that saying some thought but please think about my offer I need an answer before I leave O.K." Akua checked

"If we can consider Shinobi a kind of Youkai then we can make an alliance with the united ninja army correct." Naruto asked hopefully

"That's right, so does that mean you'll join?" Akua asked as she was hit with surprise.

"Yes, if I can have an alliance with my friends then I will join without hesitation, the alliance would help us as well since the Akatsuki are just as big of a threat to us as it is to them but I should use our families name not Uzumaki so they won't know who I am. It would make things awkward if they knew who I was so I'll use our families name ok." Naruto asked

"Aren't you already using it since dad announced you as Naruto Shusen not Naruto Uzumaki." Akua asked

"I guess didn't really think much about it so if I'm joining fairytale then should I leave with you?" Naruto inquired

"That would be for the best so that they can assess your abilities personally I hope you take that snake Miyabi's division." Akua said

"So when do we leave then" Naruto asked

"Tomorrow morning, by the way if you do take Miyabi's division then do you mind sending Kahlua over to my division and if you get your alliance you can have your friends on your division."

"Well then see you tomorrow then" said Naruto


	6. Authors notes

I have not abandoned this fanfic it's just I've hit writer's block so and another idea came into my head I wanted to post it before I forget it I will update it but expect a while before I update either of my stories since I live in Syria and currently 3hours power 3 hours without so bear with me ok


End file.
